Dragon Ball x DC Universe
by Kaizen777
Summary: After the tournement of power Goku and Friends return to earth to find mysterious time and space bending wizards that pick off Gokus gang of friends one by one and teleporting them some strange place until, only Goku is left.
1. Prologe

Prologe:

Goku: (damaged) Damn it COME ON!

Towa: Finish this Mira

Mira: Heh heh its a shame I can't truely enjoy this battle ive been waiting a long time to fight you Son Goku.

Goku: Well you are strong but im not gonna let you get away with what ever your trying to do. (Ki starts to build up) URAAAAHHHHGGG!!...KAIO KEN!!!

Mira: W-what!? T-his build up in Ki its tremendous!

Goku:Heh yeah now the battle begins, The power of super sayin blue mixed with the power of the kaio ken.

Mira:h-uh...but the boosted power of the Majin spell...

Babiti: Hmm this is unexpected

Goku: I dont know what you did to my friends but your gonna bring them back or you'll pay!!!

Towa:Babiti now, it wont work in this current state we need to concentrate our power on the other Sayin...

Babiti:Hm yes

Goku:(Dark purple aura starts to consume him) W-what? Hang on what?!

Uhhh (Starts to turn unconscious) h-huhhuhhh...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 [Metropolis city]

Batman(over ear piece):Hey Clark we just had a meteor shower hit and 6 of them made contact with earth.

Superman:I know im flying to one of the landing sites now. How did this even happen our computers should have predicted this and our defense systems in the watch tower should have stopped the meteors, not to mention the dozens of super beings on earth including me that could have heard this coming.

Batman:I dont know i just ran 8 security checks and 14 restarts to the main computer in the watch tower I have no idea how this happened. But you, me and some others are heading to the crash sites now to investigate damage.

Superman:Okay, Ill check back in afterwards, over and out.

Batman:Over and out

(Superman lands near the crater where police and government veichles are parked with crowds of people with there moblie phones out taking pictures)

Superman (lands near mayor): So how bads the damage?

Mayor: Nothing to bad, no casualties, but some poor soul with a new grey Camero is gonna be upset and a mainframe to a busniess building is destroyed but other than that were good. But THAT (the mayor points to a dark purple crystal boulder at the bottom of the crater) heh we waited for you for that Superman...

Superman:Hm thank you mayor i'll deal with it.

(Superman flies down to the crystal, its around 7 feet tall and 4 feet across, surprisingly small for a meterorite but big for alien pod, if it even was that.)

Superman:Hm (taps meteorite)

(meteorite instantly decays leaving a man in a orange gi laying in the ruble with black marks all over him.)

Superman:hello?

Goku:(Eyes flash open and he jolts to his feet) UHAAAA!!

Superman:AHH!!

Goku:AHHH!!

Superman:AHHH!!

Goku:ahhh?

Superman:Are you okay??

Goku:(scratches his head as peices of ruble fall out) heh yeah i think so...wait...THOSE GUYS! I have to protect (falls to his knees) earrrth. (collapes to the ground)

Superman:(Tunes back into ear piece) Bruce?...yup...so you found the easter eggs too?

Batman: yeah weve got members at each of the landing sites ready to transport these people to the watch tower for interigation.

Superman:Interigation? Bruce if anything we need to be as lease intimidating as possible. This man in the meteorite said he wanted to protect earth before he passed out.

Batman:Hm sure I understand but at 1 of the sites there was a conflict with the alien.

Superman:was any one hurt?

Batman:No not to bad. Just get the man you found in the meteorite to the watchtower, I have a space pod your way for transportation. Im pulling in to the Gotham landing site now ill contact you afterwards.

Superman: hmh okay, good luck...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 [Gotham City]

Batman:Hm interesting all meteorites have managed to land in highly populated areas, except the one with conflict.(lands a block away from the site were multiple undercover cars are parked)

Commisioner Gordon: Ah yes Batmen you finally arrive.

Batman:Sorry Commisioner I was running some test on in the watch tower.

Gordon: Yes just get down there and get do what you do. And also please try not to draw any attention from what in there we have kept this mostly a secret as of what this actually is from the Gotham public.

Batman:hm sure thing.(jumps into crater then glides down to the meteorite in the middle of the crater, as he walks towards the crater he notices it begins to crack.)

(Suddenly the meteor blast open with a shattering roar.)

Vegeta[Ssj2:(he has his eyes closed yet the look on the face was furious and jolts of power sparkel off ) HA HA You think YOU can keep ME THE PRINCE OF SAIYINS CONTAINED?!

Batman:W-what? Is he asleep?

Gordon: Take aim men!

Batman: No dont!

Vegeta[Ssj2: your men are WEAK! (looks at them eyes still closed, raises his hand towards Gordon and his men as an invisible ki wave blows them away into cars and street lamps.)

Batman:HEY STOP!

Vegeta [Ssj2:(Dashes into Batman driving his shoulder into him as batman flies into the edge of the crator.

Batman:(gasping for air) ah--ha--ahh...

Vegeta[Ssj2:(grabs throat and charges a ki blast and aims it at his face) Had enough,(opens his eyes)Mira?!

Batman:(Choking) ahkhaa... (bits down hard as he grabs a flash bang and slaps it into Vegetas face as it explodes)

Vegeta[Ssj2: Aghh! God damn it whats?... eh-who are you? whats?

Batman:(Catching his breath)*heavy breathing* listen i know your confused trust me *cough* *cough* so am I...just listen to me and...

Vegeta:(Collapes)

Batman: Okay or that, thank you.

(large crowd starts to gather and look in crator,)

Gordon: Uugghh i asked him one thing!

(batpod lands in center of crator as batman loads Vegeta on board)

Batman: ugh AGH! god he really beat the crap outta me.*tunes into ear piece* yeah Clark you hear me?

Superman:Yup loud and clear, I just made it to the WT (WatchTower) So how did it go whats the hold up are you okay?

Batman:Eh...Just *huff* er some scratches.

Superman:Bruce...

Batman:I may have broken some Ribs...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3[WT]

Batman: I did some scans on there bodies to give us some clues as to where they came from and its incredible.

(Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Buu all are in what seem to be healing individual healing tanks similar to the dragon ball universe)

(Superman, Batman, Wonderman, Flash, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter all stand in front of the tanks next to a large monitor screen)

Superman:(looking straight at Goku) What did you find?

Batman:(typing on large monitor) well i found that there bones are highly forified on some of them and can withstand incredible blows, and there cells...much different than human cells there something else but neither my Bat computer nor the WT computer can bring any matches to there species orgin, thats why ive contacted Hal to see if his ring knows anything about this. He will be here in a couple hours.

Superman:Hm good idea, and what about this bald one here? Diana?

WonderWoman(Diana):Yeah i have no clue i found him asleep in the crator unlike you two, I also dont know how he got there, my island can only be seen by Amazons and those who have granted acess to the island. So i just brought him here like you told me.

Batman:Well i can tell you now that the bald one IS human I just completed the scan. But besides him everyone else is a different species.

Superman:Why did our pods wake up?

Batman: I dont know but if I have a good guess that what ever species they are, they can withstand high amounts of pressure easily and if they did come from across the galaxy or even universe, they had enough strength to lash out or wake up for a moment unlike everyone else who landed just didnt have any energy to wake up. This also leads me to belive that one there (points to Gohan) that made the conflict with Oliver are of the same species, not to mention there clothes are almost identical. But i have to run a couple more blood test.

Green Arrow(Oliver): heh yeah it was kinda rough.

Flash:yup everyone else got to have fun fighting cool aliens and i had to pick up the play dough man...Hey John that one there looks kinda like you huh?

Martian Manhunter(John): hmm yes he does but I just scaned him with my eyes and he has a completely different cellular design and his skeleton structure is of a different race although it seems he has some sort of healing ability similar to mine.

Flash:Intresting...So Oliver tell us about what actually happened between you and that guy.

Green Arrow: Heh well it wasn't fun I'll tell you that, but until Hal gets here and these Aliens wake up I guess ill have a little story time...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4[Out skirts of Star City, in a forest like biome, 46 mins before chapter 3]

(Black Canary and Green Arrow walk to the crator in the middle of a forest were a deer nibbles some grass near the crator and a bird above perchs it self as it looks down at them, head tilted as if it was curious)

Green Arrow:(Looking down at the meteorite)Uh, Dinah? Ladies first.

Black Canary:Ha im not touching it.

Green Arrow:Tch well i heard these things may be hostile so back me up.

Black Canary:What do you think im here for?

(Meteorite explodes suddenly, blowing Arrow and Canary away )

Arrow:Woah!

Canary:ugh (getting up)That handeled it self.

Gohan:(Triping over him self and walking as if he were drunk) W-what happened?(Shakes head hard to try to snap back to reality*Eminem anyone?*)

Arrow:Wait theres a guy in there?

Canary:Apperently

Gohan (starts to hallucinate visions) w-what the.

Arrow:Hey are you okay down there?!

Gohan (Grabs head and shuts eyes) Arrrghhhh I CANT!! (puts hands out)

(Blast power ki waves in all directions)

(One kits Arrow blasting him into a tree)

Arrow:AGHH

Canary:HEY! (uses super sonic scream)

Gohan:uraaghhh

Arrow:(recovers and runs over, loads 3 arrows)

Gohan:Wait im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you i was not my self!!

Arrow:Sure buddy (Launches 3 arrows)

(Gohan backhands all arrows and they snap lile twigs, puts hand forward and pushes Canary back with a ki wave.)

(Gohan flies out of the crator)

Gohans:Listen im sorry I wasnt thinking straight im sorry I...

Arrow:( Jumps back, loads gas Arrow and immediatly fires)

Gohan: (Catches Arrow with index and middle finger) I dont want t- *PSFFT* (Tip of the arrow opens as sleep gas blows straight into Gohans face)

Gohan:AHH...uhhh huhhh (collapses)

Green Arrow:Huh well at least its over

[Back to the WT]

Green Arrow: Yup and thats how i brought that bastard here.

Flash: more like how you got your ass kicked, hahaha

Green Arrow:(Punches flashes arm) hmh well i may have gotten him here but what scares me is, the force of his blows, I-i never have felt anything like that. And what sacres me even more is, I dont even think he was trying...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter:5 [WT]

(*Pffttffff, the pods release there pressure signaling that the healing process is finished)

Batman:Okay, help me get them on beds.

(Team gets the 6 of them on beds as they wait for them to wake)

[20mins later]

(Goku is the first to rise as piccolo follows)

Goku:huh? what happened

Piccolo*muttering* hmmm

(Vegeta and krillin rise)

(Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman all walk in)

Batman:Ah so your finally awake

Vegeta:Uh? Who are you people?

Superman:We are known as the Justice League, we defend earth

Goku: Hey kinda like us how come weve never heard of you... Hey you guys kinda look like the dorky costumes my son likes to dress up in.

Gohan:huhhh...HEY THERE NOT DORKY!

Goku: Oh! Heheheh Gohan your awake!

WonderWoman:I dont know if you guys relize but you crash landed here about 2 hours ago.

Piccolo:Thats impossible we were just fighting those... (Piccolo then relizes)

Piccolo:Wait...were are we

Superman:Your in a space station known as the watch tower.

Piccolo:And you guys gaurd Earth correct?

WonderWomen:Yes

Piccolo:Oh god...

Krillin:(Nervously) Uh what is it Piccolo.

Piccolo: (Head down) Were not in our own Universe

Batman: Hm I was thinking the same thing, a likely possiblility but the only question would be how.

Vegeta:Oh do have a story for you

Goku:Ill explain,... (Goku then continues to explain the events before they arrived to this earth)...And then I woke up here.

Superman:So you dont remember our first encounter.

Goku:(with his pinky in his ear scratching it) uhhhhhhhhhhhh no...

Superman:Intresting, that wizard guy must have knocked you up

Vegeta:We would have had them if it werent for there stupid tricks.

Batman:Im sorry, we can try to get you back but for now I apologies your stuck here.

Krillin:o-oh no...

Goku:Damn it! Chi Chi, Goten and everyone...

Vegeta: Bulma...

Batman:But theres good news, if the multiverse theory is true our time zones should be different, for example 2 seconds over there can be an hour over here.

Piccolo:Like the Hyperbolic time chamber.

Vegeta:And if the time zones are reversed?

(all are silent)

Batman:Im sorry, you can only hope the odds are in your favor.(Another long pause)But aside from that, id like to know more about you guys because i found your body emits this strange energy that doesnt seem to exist in abundunce in our universe.

Goku:Oh i think you mean our god ki, also not to mention our transformations.

Batman:Along with proper introductions id like to know more about that because this would be great info to add to my computer. Also, I am Batman, this is Superman, and this is Diana, theres some others youll meet later as well.

Goku*giggling* why do you guys have funny names but she has a normal one?

Superman:Secret identities allow us to live normal lives

Gohan:Heh I know what you mean.

Goku:Oh yeah sorry, my names Son Goku *puts hand out*

Vegeta:Hello I am Vegeta

Piccolo: My names Piccolo

Krillin:Oh uh Krillin nice to meet you heheh

Gohan:Im Gohan

Goku:Yup thas my son

Buu:Zzzzz

Batman:Jeez hes still asleep?

Vegeta:Yeah his species can sleep for months on end, who knows he mighy sleep over this whole mess. But you, Bat, I will gladly inform you on our race.

Krillin:uh oh here we go again

(Vegeta, Superman and Batman all sit at a table in the WT Cafeteria while evryone else grabs some food)

(Vegeta informs them on the Saiyins and answered all there questions he also went over there transformations and very bluntly explains the other races such as namkeian, and the majin but almost skips over them purposely)

Superman: Sayins sure seem powerful its good you guys are friendly also your the Prince of them all?!

Vegeta:(soakling in the glory) you got that right.

Batman:This is great new info for the data bases

Superman: Wow...Hm that pretty ironic, my Planet was wiped out as well and to am one of the soul survivors.

Vegeta:Hm well fate sure has a sense of humor

 _Meanwhile_

Cafeteria attendent: Thats all we have your gonna have to wait till tommorows shipment of food

Goku: Come on one more bowl or slice i know you have some! I saw you eating it earlier!

Cafiteria Attendent:That was my lunch!! Besides you already have 4 bowls infront of you just eat what you have

Piccolo: Come on Goku you barley have left food for anyone else just come sit down and eat with us.

Goku: But i might get hungry later! Awee, okay...(Quickly wolfs down food) ACKK *starts to choke*

Vegeta: You fool how many times has Chi Chi told you to slow down when you eat!

Goku:N-no Ack ack ( finally catches his breath ) *inhales* I just remembered!

(All of the other Z fighters sitting at the same table look up)

Piccolo:What?

Goku:FRIEZA!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All Z fighters: Frieza!

Vegeta:God damn it! How could I forget about him?!

Batman:Whos Frieza?

Vegeta:Tch...he was an ally in a battle but only because it was a universal crisis.But he's the worst of scum and the one responsible for the near extinction of my race...

Superman:W-WHAT?! Why would someone do this!!!

Vegeta:I told you hes the worst of the worst, but if you really want to know,(vegeta puffs his chest out with pride and

grins as he says) he was scared of our true power and that one day we would defeat him.

Superman:Still the doesn't give justification.

Goku:Guys thats not the point the point is hes here with us!

Vegeta:What?

Goku:Yeah because I was the last guy standing I saw everyone else teleport away and he was teleported in the same purple spell everyone else is so he has to be here.

Batman:Incredible, that would mean he wouod have to have more energy than you Saiyins to not only break free of the meteorite but break free before he hit earths atmosphere.

Vegeta:Hmf as much as I hate to say it Frost Demons are naturaly born with more power than a saiyin.

Goku:Yeah he caught up to what we trained in a 20 years in a couple months!

Vegeta:Tch yeah...

Batman:(Typing) Frost Demons...

Goku:We gotta find him!

Flash:(Zooms in at an instant and stands next to goku)

Goku:WOAH!(Jumps back)How?! I didnt even sense you coming.

Flash:Ha yeah if you already havent relized we all got a little super quirk that helps us save the world. The names Barry Allen anyway Brucewe got a problem 100 more down in smallville.

Superman:Damn it my home town!

Batman:Hm ok i have an idea Goku and the others will search for Frieza, if hes as villianous as you say hes likely to strike populated areas. Flash and Diana please help them in there search. Me and Superman will go to investigate smallville.

Goku:Uh, so to ask but what go8ng on right now?

Batman:Well besides the delema with getting you guys home our recent problem has been a coma attack on thousands of people. All of them just falling in a coma, while driving, while at work, anywere! Some one by one and some simontanioisly. Our problem is theres no trace to it and with our statistics we have gathered if we done find a way ti stop this, millions will be in comas without a way of waking them up...our most likely cause is not a something but a someone. There has been resent solar waves coming from outside our solar system. Even though they dont have a correct correlation to the comas, the comas happened not to long after the waves showed up. We also know they might be man because there patterns are to linear to be natural or from any star.

Goku:Duhhh could you expalin that one more time but slower please.

Vegeta:Kakarot he just explained it pay attention!!

Piccolo: If you dont mind i'd like to ocme with you, i have one of the greatest minds were I come from and i think i could be of use.

Superman:Sure but our main phsyical threat is Frieza so every one else one that.

Batman:All right lets head out...


	8. Otherworldly Communications

Chapter 7:

OtherWorldly Communications

(Piccolo, Batman, and Superman went off to smallville while Diana, Flash and the rest of most of the Z fighters went off to search for Frieza)

Krillin[New York city] Hmm this seems like a pretty big city.

Gohan[With Krillin] Dang it how is Frieza hiding his power this good.

Vegeta[Dallas] (over intercom) hm yeah i was wondering that as well.

Goku[Northern Russia] (over intercom) Woah these lil gadgets are pretty cool you can hear me from all the way across the world!!!

Vegeta:Ack! yes we can hear you stop yelling this stuff is right in our ears!

Goku:Heh sorry uh l-lets just try to find him

 **[Smallville]**

Piccolo:Its quiet here, rural, I admire that.

Batman:Over here.

(all walk over to dozens tents set up with dozens of victims unconcious.)

Superman: Mom!

Martha:Hello Clark

Superman:Are you okay?

Martha:oh yes yes i havent gone yet, heheheh.

(There was a long pause as birds sang songs and the sun began to touch the flat land in the west, all lookes at the bodies)

Martha:Do you remember our neighbors, Glen and Richard? Yes they were helping me jump start our old truck, all of the sudden they just, fell...

Superman: (reassuringly puts his hand on his mothers shoulder) thats why were here.

(for a good 45 mins Batman ran test as Superman just examined, old friends, teachers, neighbors all people clark knew growing up , alseep possibly never to wake again.)

(Piccolo menawhile meditates on a haystack not to far from the tents)

Piccolo:(gets up and walks to the tents) Batman, do you mind?

Batman:Sure good luck Ive barely found any new data.

Piccolo:Sometimes, (puts a hand on one the victims chest) its more than that.(Closes eyes)

(Superman amd Batman watch in curiosity)

זכור אותי:???

Piccolo:GRH!(Purple vains soon began to pulse from everywhere in piccolos body as his hand and head were covered in pulsing vains.)AHHH ARRHHHHH AHHHH!!

 **[Northpole]**

(Play the music, "A tough battle ost"for extra effect :p)

Goku:So, How'd you do it?

Frieza:Hm do what?

Goku:Dont play dumb you know what.

Frieza: Hohoho Well I do know but thats not my priority right now as all i can focus on is tearing you to shreads!

Goku:Hm that may no be the best time for that

Frieza:Hoho I say other wise!

Goku:Hm?

Frieza: Hyaaa!

( Frieza flys towards goky with a hard punch that in the knick of time goku blocks with two hands )

Frieza: No one to hold us back

( spins around to smack Goku hard in the stomach with his tail, knocking him into a mountain of ice )

Frieza:No Beerus to protect you.

(Throws 2 razor Ki disk that fly at Goku)

Goku:(Breaks free of the ice and kicks one with his left foot into the air as it explodes then slams his foot back down to hit the 2nd one into the ground.)

Frieza:Tch (lifts upper lip in anger and disust) Through the people ive encountered and places ive seen im well aware this is not our earth or universe infact. But this is fine with me as it gives me a whole new playing field in terms of conquring and finally gives me the chanve to end you!! Hyaaaa!!

(Frieza flys with high speed towards goku, arm cocked back ready to punch him with with extreme force.)

FWABOOMM*

(The smoke clears as Vegeta stands infront of goku in ssb holding Friezas punch as Frieza floats in mid air in shock as his arm is out forward in vegetas hand)

Vegeta[Ssb:Enough playing around.

(Vegeta then uses his other hand to sucker punch frieza in the face as his fist hit frieza so hard it goes in his face as if it were a pocket.)

(Frieza then flys almost instantly across

the tundra as he then skids across the ice a couple times before slaming into another ice mountain several hundred yards away.)

Vegeta:(Looks down at his smoking fist) Haha, ive been waiting to long for that.

(end music here if not already ended)

 **Smallville**

Gohan:Piccolo!

Batman:Hey your concious, what happened back there?

(Piccolo awoke to be laying on a bed inside a transfer ship back to the WT)

Piccolo: I uh huh... (Piccolo then began to breath heavily as everything began to become fuzzy)

Batman:Its fine take it easy, close your eyes...can you tell us anything?

Piccolo:I-it was something...Something big. Its power, M-mind power...Its pressure was similar to Jiren but i-it was...more capable.

Gohan:J-jirens strength?!

Batman:More capable of what exactly?

Piccolo:...Death...


	9. Element of Surprise

**Chapter 8:**

 **The Element Of Surprise**

Manhunter(John): Come in Batman I repeat come in!

Batman:John Im here what is it?

Manhunter:Just a couple seconds ago Saturns rings moved out of orbit.

Batman:W-what do you mean?! How?!

Manhunter: Its something big...Collossal infact. So big it has its own gravity and thats what caused the rings to move out of orbit.

Batman:Incridible, where is it headed?!

Manhunter: Not in a direct course with earth but close, if it comes close serious damge will occur.

Batman: Meteor?

Manhunter:No cant be, our solar satalites would have alerted us its size before it even got near Jupiter.

Batman:Ok I want drones all over that thing we need to find out what it is and-

Manhunter:Batman...it vanished...

Batman:what do you mean it vanished?

Manhunter: I mean its gone! Off the charts like it just dissapeared from existence!

Batman:Ill be at the tower in a second im heading there now I can see it from the-*Intercom cuts*

Manhunter:O-oh my god...

 **[Meanwhile]**

(Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Wonderwoman and Frieza in handcuff restrains, restrains built to hold Superman)

Wonder Woman:(looks up) w-what?

Vegeta:The hell did the sun go?

Frieza:Hohoho oh my I my self should consider getting one that big.

Goku:Krillin is that a-?!

[Miles above earths atmosphere, a ship 90 million meters across 40 million in height.]

Krillin:N-no! Piccolo and the others are up there!

Wonderwoman: Im trying to make contact with them now.

 **[Back to Piccolo and others above earths atmosphere]**

(as soon as the ship appeared the transfer pod going to the WT exploded from the sheer magnitude and gravity of the ship. Gohan and Superman picked up unconcious Piccolo, batman and two pilots)

Superman:(Carrying the 2 pilots by their belts)Heh its a good thing you can survive a bit above earths atmosphere.

Gohan: (carring Piccolo and Batman over his sholder) Yeah not for long though and we need some where to let these people down.

Superman:All communication with the watch tower has been cut so lets your father and see if we can figure this all out.

Gohan:Alright got it

Superman:(checking ear intercom) Damn...

Gohan: What is it?

Superman:My intercoms cut, broken its not reponding at all.

Gohan:Its okay I can just find my dads energy. Just give me a second... (Closes eyes)

Superman:...

Gohan:Got it! A bunch of them are grouped up at the north pole right there. (Points towards North pole)

Superman:Great! Good work ill just drop these pilots off at the nearest populated area and meet your there.

Gohan:Alright i'll get these two to the others

Superman:Okay just stay alert

Gohan:(Nods)

(both fly off in sepreate directions)

 **[Back to Goku and others on Ice cap]**

???:So what do you think?

Goku:N-NO WAY?!?!

Wonderwoman:Brainiac?

Goku:Cell?

Both WW and Goku:What? You know this guy?

(Infront of them, a 6'6 being with the almost exact appearence of Cell but instead of the usual green skin look it was a lighter blue mixed with the green and the spots a purple green. As if Cell himself was a computer the underneath of his skin crawled with codes, flowing up and down his body and even though, under his skin, showed perfectly above as if they were vains. In between the tall crown like structures on his head was his rather shiny dome of a head that had Brainiacs trade mark 3 mystical dots that connected to show a upside down triangle. All other parts that werent the blueish green skin were white such as his face and parts of skin that his bugish armor didnt cover. His feet were purple as were the sides of his face. The last part were his eyes. Just like the purple codes running through his skin; His eyes were full of those codes. No pupils or white of his eyes, just the purple code running though his eyes and spilled out running to the sides of his face as if the insides of him were a purple matrix and were showed through the windows that were his eyes and in the vains of his skin. He continued to say.)

Vegeta: Ha Cell, so I see you got a new make over.

???:Oh I have far surpassed the limits of "Cell". I am something more. I am a whole new being now that I am fused with him.

Krillin:fused with who?

WW:Brainiac...The appearence of him is undeniable.

Goku: Who's that? So is that Cell?

Neo Cell: Well I never really thought of a name, but small Parrallel Universes that Brainiac created in his lab were called Neoverses...I guess my official name for the fans will be Neo Cell.

Vegeta:Lame...and what what fans?

Neo Cell:Don't worry about it.

WW:I dont care who you are, YOU FALL HERE AND NOW!(Flys swiftly at Cell with Sword and shield ready)

Neo Cell: Oh I'm sorry But you do not concern me in the slightest... (stops her with one finger on her forehead)

(WW freezes as if time had stopped and she then dissapears in an instant.)

Vegeta:The hell?

Neo Cell:Neoverse Vegeta you should have listened, she'll be fine. By the time I'm done here she should break free.

Goku: Your no Majin Buu so start talking how did you get to this universe and do you have any thing to do with all of us being here?

Neo Cell:Heheheheh Hahahahaha well its funny you say that because yes partly.

Goku:IM NOT LAUGHING CELL!(Gets in fighting stance)

Neo Cell: Oh calm down Saiyin we can talk about this...Now lower your guard and listen close. Back in hell a demon named Towa was looking for Frieza. She then relized that he had all ready been ressurected for the T.O.P. But she soon learned that no one not even in hell could witness this event like the battle with your Majin friend or the battle with Beerus. You had to be at the tornament watching and the only way to get to the world of void was an angel so she was in a pinch.

Frieza: (Still in restrains) Oh im flattered.

Neo Cell:Oh haha I didnt even relize you were here, (sarcasticly) My apologies Emperor.

Frieza:(Teeth together) Just wait until i get out of this.

Neo Cell:Oh yes that will be a fun battle. Now if i may continue, i finially got it put of her to tell me it was to defeat Son Goku. I asked why him and she replyed that "He had the hatred for the job". Now wanting revenge I gladly said i'd take the job in return my revival and my own universe.

Vegeta:Why didnt you just try take ours at home, INSTEAD OF TRANSPORTING US TO A WHOLE NEW ONE!?

Neo Cell: Well Vegeta, that multiverse had access to the demon realm, something they were trying open to rule THAT universe. At that point it was first come first serve and they beat me to it to that universe. So i asked for my own. But it seemed promising your defeat wasnt enough. So I saw that power was what they were after as they also revived another warrior for the sake of "experimenting on him", heh he was a Saiyin too. Anyways i promised them a large chunk of power that would surely suffice in bringing back their realm. An android, one similar to the Majin buu you fought. When I was ressurected my systems were updated and I found her and simply handed her over. With the deal set they simply gave me this universe and used the power they had from me to send you here as well so we coud battle to our hearts content!!

Goku:What about that guy, the one you merged with.

Cell:Ah yes Brianiac. Well you see to I came into this universe it tried to fix its mistake of me being here by comparing it to the closest thing to me. Unlike you who had some sort of protection I was here bare and it merged me with him. But it seems this universe did the right thing as he had the same morals as me in being obessesed with showing superiority and even some new ones that I took on. One of the main ones for me being on this planet. I need to collect something that escaped him long ago.

Goku:So your just here to fight us and collect something? Thats it!? Your gonna pay for stranding us here and we are gonna get back to our earth!

Cell:Oh Goku they are gone, as you will be soon.

(Superman comes and slams onto the ground making what someone would call a superhero landing.)

Superman:(with a shadow over his eyes making him look rather ominous) I dont know what you've with Brainiac. Nor do I care just leave.

Krillin:Superman! So everyone, Piccolo, Gohan, there okay?

Superman:(looking back over his sholder) Yes, your friends are okay and Bruce or, well I guess you guys know him as Batman, I dropped him off at Gotham. He will join us later.

Neo Cell:AH YES! Everyone I want, right here! (Laughing) Honestly you guys make this too easy...

Goku:So Superman, you know this guy?

Superman:Yes, well half of him at least. the person he fused with was named Brainiac, the collector of worlds. Long ago he shrunk cities on Krypton, my home planet, and collected them. Only after my world destruction did he learn to shrink entire planets and turn them into data to add to his collection. He never fully collected my world so I guess im the key to his completion.

Neo Cell: Heh heh you hit it spot on Kryptonion. And earth seems like a nice trophy so that will be going along with my collection as well.

Superman:W-what?! Your taking earth!?

Goku:(Moves up close to Superman's right side and gets into a fighting stance as Vegeta does the same on his left in a way that ressures Superman) Were not gonna let him.

Neo Cell:Hmhm now now...hold it, you all will get your chances. Besides all i want to fight are you three and G-

Gohan[ **Ultimate** : ( He flys rapidly with an aura and bang of hair hanging down his forehead that shows hes using his Ultimate form with great power and charges ki bast as he rapidly launches them at Cell)

HYAAAH!

(Neo Cell stands perfectly still as everyone else jumps back to avoid the splash damage of the blast)

(Gohan flys forward at Cell and hits him hard with a punch that makes a sound that sounded like it did some damage)

(As the smoke clears, it shows Cell raising one finger with his left hand to stop the tremendous blow)

Neo Cell: Oh Ive been waiting for you... With all the strength you showed me as a child I expected a Titan of power as an adult. To bad all you are...IS A FAILURE BEFORE ME!!!

(Cell then raises his right hand to shoot a purple round ki blast the size of a basket ball straight into Gohans gut sending him flying backwards miles away into a glacier off an icey coast.)

(Piccolo suddenly appears on the scene up in the air)

Piccolo:(Slightly dazed) N-no Gohan...

Goku:Piccolo!

Piccolo:(Decends to the ground slowly while Goku helps him keep balance) He rushed over here after i told him that, Cell was behind this.

Superman:Wow so if you hadnt have faded out we woulda known sooner.

Vegeta:Too bad your too weak, Ha ha ha. Now...*BWOOSH* (Ki flares wild as his SSB flashes on) Heh we'll use this form to start off.

(Piccolo flys off to retrive Gohan)

Cells:Tsk tsk tsk, you have other matters to attend to, especially you and your friends, Superman...

Superman:What are you talking about?!

Goku:W-what?! Wow! Across the planet is a huge power im senseing i cant belive im just now noticing it!

Neo Cell:Because I let you sense it. There was a blockege I put to give him a little head start.

Superman:WHO?!

Neo Cell:Hmh (looks up and grins) by the looks of it most of your friends and some others are there now helping fight the army.

Superman:God damn it who is it?!?!

Neo Cell:Well lets just say I brought some back up and hes just an old friend to keep you busy. Ya want a hint? Okay fine, lets see, Known through out the universe as a ruthless tyrant. Some even consider him the king of a portion of the universe.

Frieza:I'm standing right here...

Superman:NO! Not him!! I dont have time for this! Im leaving if anyone wants to come for back up ill need it for this guy!

Vegeta[Ssb:Is he really that strong?

Superman:The strongest.

Vegeta :Hmh! Kakorot, I was gonna fight Cell and not let you have a turn. (turns off Ssb and powers up a white base form aura as he prepares to fly) But I I need to show this "King" whos really in charge.

Goku:(Looking down with two fingers scratching his chin.) Yeah, I guess thats fair...

Cell: Oh its not that easy, Darkseid is mearly a test! Oh but dont tell him. Hes simple a pelimenary. Simple really. You beat him, you fight the Champion him self

Superman:So it is him. Also Peliminary? IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?!

(As if this were a show, what would be the focus of the camera zooms on Cells eye as the shadow of his upper forehead covers him in a rather dark manner that would churn any regular persons stomach as he says with the most creepy, evil intent...

Cell: Precisely...

Krillin:Just like before in the Cell games. His display of power, It'll be shown through a game in his own head...uh oh...

Cell:(A total mood change sweeps over Cell as he points to Goku and says) Ive changed my mind, You will stay and show me your power.

Goku:Hmm...*BWOOOSH*(Ssb flares on as if he put emotion and sterness into transforming) Fine by me...

Krillin:(Nervously)Heh heh im gonna join Vegeta and uh- leave you two to your selfs...

Piccolo:(Comes back with a weak Gohan over if shoulder for support) I heard, Me and Gohan will join them.

Vegeta:Wait, Wheres Frieza?!

Piccolo:(Looking around) Oh god not again.

Vegeta:No matter, We will deal with him later. Also Superman!

Superman:(He looks around at the warriors he had only met in a day or two, gather to help defend his home, reassured he says) Call me Clark

Vegeta:(Grins) Ha Ha Clark what a funny name. Okay, fine, CLARK. Just know as soon as we get there this Dark-Whatever is mine.(points thumb to chest) Got it?

Superman: No what? We need all of our strength to fight him together!

Goku:(Turns his head from his unsual fughting stance) Hey, I know it sounds crazy but dont underesimate him. He knows what hes doing.

Piccolo:Hes right, these saiyins have a funny way of making there battles into games for pride...I know its stupid but in the end it makes them fight a hell of a lot better.

Superman:(confused)

Vegeta:(Sitting in the praise he's gotten snickering) Hm hm hm hm yes this is all true now lets go im getting eagar for battle.

(Vegeta flys off to the direction of the large power, Superman follows still a bit confused but puts trust in his new friends powers, Krillin, Piccolo, And a slightly damaged Gohan follow behund Superman as Gohan is the only one to look back)

Gohan*Becare full dad* (Continues to fly off)

(Now only Goku and Cell remain)

(Two titans of power, finishing what began 14 years ago...)


	10. Perfected Evil

**Chapter 9:** _Perfected Evil_

(Now a good distants from Cell and Goku. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, and Superman all fly towards there inevitable battle)

Vegeta:(Flying ahead and turns his head back to talk to Superman) So, CLARK, how REALLY strong is darks- wha?

(as he continues to turn hes surprised to see that Superman is a good mile or 2 ahead of him)

Vegeta:(In shock) *What? I swear I was ahead of him, how did he? Hmh maybe theres more to this costume freak than i thought.

(He then continues to burst his energy higher to catch up to Superman)

Superman:Oh hey. (looks back) Oh wow! Sorry I'll slow down for you guys my bad.

Vegeta:Oh theres no need its not like they'll be any real help in the final battle.

Superman:How could you say that. I dont think you understand what we are up against. We need every fighter we can get.

Vegeta: NO! I think YOU fail to understand the true strength of a Saiyin! We dont have any limits. Remember that! Because by the end of this all you will surely understand that! (Continues to fly off faster)

Superman:(Stops)

(Piccolo and others finally catch up)

Piccolo: Were half way there...whats wrong?

Superman:(eyes narrow in the direction of Vegeta) Im starting to dislike your friend.

Gohan:Sorry.(Wiping forehead while looking in the same direction as Superman) Dont take it personal. Hes not okay. When we returned from that tournament it was not to long after those people attacked and Vegeta tried to protect his family and well...He fell on the battle field, along with his family.

Superman:Hmm...

 _Meanwhile_ *play "Dbz Kai, No more" where you see fit to make the battle better ;) *

Cell:Ha ha Ive been _waiting_ A long time for this.

Goku [Ssb*clenches fist* Tsk, im not holding back.

(The two exchange gaze until Goku flys forward with a blazing blue aura trail behind him.)

 _The two collide forearms, (cells left forearm and gokus right), as gokus left arm comes underneath for a gut punch but cell catches it with his free hand. The two stay in that locked stance as cell tries to push goku's punch and forearm back as goku stays suspended in air until he cuts the tension by moving his forearm and putting all his force in his left punch driving it straight into cells face sending him stumbling back stunded. Goku continued to Instant transmission directly next to cell sucker punching him hard in the face_. _Surprising Cell braced for it and didn't stumble back. Instead gut punching Goku, hard, sending him flying into the air._

 _Catching his air Goku found Cell directly in his face and reacted barely in time to begin exchanging punches and kicks in rapid succession._

 _The two sent shockwaves in the air as they clashed above the ice caps._

 _Goku side steps and kicks cells directly in the head sending him flying into the ground. Goku came crashing down and lands on top of what would have been Cell_

 _but finds nothing and has no time to react as he gets violently slammed into the ground._

 _Stummbling to his feet he looks forward at Cell who has his hands in a claw like shape slashing the air gracefully as purple air slashes continue to hack away at Goku_

 _Gokus arms begin to bleed from blocking and the ground around him was a well sized crator. Cell laughed loudly with a robotic screech behind it as he continued slashing._

 _The sound sent shivers down his spine and made the slash wounds boil in pain._

 _Goku[Ssb:K-k-KAIO KEN!!!_

 _Anthing within 2 miles of them was sitting in heaven watching below as the ice violently exploded with red and blue aura racing around._

 _Cell grinned with a bellowing laugh_

 _Cell:Yeeees, Good, I like this. Unlike your son before I dont have to force your powers out._

 _Goku: And didn't you still lose to him anyway?_

 _Cells eyes sharpened to a point that could slice steel._

 _With bloddy arms and a burning passion for vengence the two exploded into close combat once more._

 _The battle shook the planet, causing earthquakes near the caps._

 _*Meanwhile back to the others*_

Vegeta:Hyaaaaa!

 _*Begins to rip a flying demon like creature off of his shoulder and slam it into the ground as he stomps his foot in its head to finish him off*_

Vegeta:Hmf, disgusting creature. SO Superman, where is the big boss?

???:"AIHHHHHHHH"

 _A large pink object flew over their heads and across the battle field._

 _The entire Motropolis city infact and most of that size of the planet was being attacked. Yellow demon like beings with wings of dark blue rained down from the grey sky as thousands of them flooded from a single red beacon in the ocean._

 _Vegeta:B-BUU?!_

 _Green launturn and Cyborg soon appear on scene._

 _GL:_ Sorry for the last minute arrival, but it looks like I got here just in time.

 _They all look across a burning dying city._

Cyborg:Military got torn to shreds and we have mostly evacuated the city, the rest are-

Superman: How long were we up there?

Cyborg:About maybe 2 hours? Just enough time for _him_ to show up. Oh yeah and your little pink friend here helped _a lot._ After he woke up he agreed to help fight as long as he got cookies, I thought it was a joke so I said sure.

 _Buu suddenly got up with the help of Piccolo and Gohan and regenrated his lost left arm._

GL: Yeah he must have took out a couple hundred men in the first minute of battle.

He was actually on a role until-

 _You could have convinced them it was the heavens itself crashing down on them from the tremendous crash of a sound_

 _As the dust engulfed him dozens and dozens of the demon like creatures began arrive with the large being before them._

Superman: Its him...

 _Tow red eyes glowed out from the dust and in came a voice so deep It would have crushed regular humans bones and a voice so powerful the mountains bowed before him, he spoke..._

 ** _I...am entropy_**

 ** _I...am death_**

 ** _I am..._**

 ** _DARKSEID_**


End file.
